Nessie's first day of school
by Awesomeness 101
Summary: It is everyones favorite little half human half vampire's first day of school! When all the boys are pining over her, what will she do? how will Edward take the thoughts of all the adolescent boys thought? read and find out...
1. The plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the extremely sexy EDWARD CULLEN!!! lol**

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Nessie's POV

"Renesmee, will you come in here for a minute?" I heard my mom ask as I was walking to my room.

"uh, sure." I said as I walked to her and dads' room. the last time she said something like that, I was grounded for a week. In my defense, the lighter said "child proof" and so I thought it wouldn't work for me, and nobodies car was damaged THAT much! and plus Uncle Emmet said it would be funny!

Anyway, I walked into my parents room, running through what I had done in the past week that might get me in trouble. I couldn't think of anything. all i did this past week was shop for school supplies. I was starting school tomorrow and it was going to be my first day out in public ever! I just finished growing so Grandpa said it would be okay for me to be around humans now.

I saw Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie sitting next to Mom on her bed.

"Nessie" Aunt Alice began, "tomorrow you are starting school. And we know that you are very excited, but we just want to warn you about one thing."

"Boys" mom said.

"yea? what about them?"i asked

"well," Aunt Alice started

"Alice, may I handle this? I mean, I do have the most experience being drooled over" Aunt Rosalie interrupted her. "okay, so, you see, all of us are very attractive to boys, but we" she motioned to Aunt Alice and my mom, "are all taken. While you are, Jacob will not be with you at school, so the boys may have a tendency to, well, want you. As in, stare at you, ask you out, etcetera."

"Yes, and this will make your father very mad, trust me, I know!" Mom explained "ha, you should have seen him when we were in high school back in Forks, all the boys obsessed over me, it drove him INSANE!" she laughed at the memory.

"Because you see, they may talk to you and even flirt with you, but only Edward, er your father, will know what they are actually thinking. and what they are thinking will make him very, VERY mad." Aunt Alice explained.

"okay, so what do I need to know? do I need to do anything?" I asked.

"no, but we just wanted to warn you, so if you father acts strangely tomorrow, you know why." Mom said.

"Actually, i had an idea," Aunt Rosalie said.

"OH MY GOD!!! YES YES YES!!!" Aunt Alice exclaimed.

"what?" me and my mom asked at the same time.

"okay, so all the guys will be obsessing over you right? so, why don't you play along? you know, flirt with them. See how long it takes Edward to snap."

"uhhh, Rosalie, is that such a good idea?" Mom asked.

"don't worry Bella, I don't see anyone dyeing or anything." Aunt Alice said.

"so what do you say Nessie, you want to push your Father to the edge?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"SURE!" I exclaimed.

**so what do you think? should I continue? Will you review for me? Is this story even worth continuing? **

**the more positive reviews I get, the faster I will write!**

**-Awesomeness101:teaching people to be awesome since june 20th 1901 (Edward's birthday. lolz)**


	2. To school!

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I woke up this morning, checked my email and I had 20 new emails from you guys! Half of them were reviews and half were favorite and story alert stuff. Thanks so much! **

**Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank the first person to review, Renesmee Cullen x, thanks for being the first to review!!! **

**N****ow on with the story, oh yea, by the way, I don't own Twilight **

_Previously  
_

_"so what do you say Nessie, you want to push your Father to the edge?" Aunt Rosalie asked._

_"SURE!" I exclaimed._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"so you know what to do?" Aunt Alice asked as we walked out of the house. Dad was waiting for us in his car. we were taking his car to our first day because it was the least "ostentatious" as he said. But Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet were riding in his car because not all seven of us would fit into Dad's tiny Volvo. But even the five of us squished in was pretty uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know" i giggled with excitement. I walked into his car.

"What's so funny?" he asked because I was blocking my mind.

"oh, nothing, nothing." i quickly answered.

the drive to school was pretty quiet. Aunt Alice kept giggling at her visions, probably of later, when we would execute our plan. But she was blocking her mind so Dad couldn't see what she was laughing about. This was making him a little angry but Uncle Jasper was sending waves of calm toward him so he was okay. We would have to tell him to not do that later.

"I already told him what we are doing" Aunt Alice whispered to me so quietly nobody other than me would hear. I guess she had a vision about me telling him

We pulled up to the school and Dad pulled into a spot. As we stepped out of the car, everyone stared. Not at my family because, although this was my first day of school, it was their second year coming here.

They were staring at me.

Edward's POV

I waited in my car for the love of my life, and our daughter. It was her first day of school. I watched her walk over to my car. She was so happy she was giggling. Well, thats what I assumed because she was so excited her thoughts were scrambled. I couldn't make anything out.

"What's so funny?" I asked as she got into the car. I felt like I was back in Forks, asking Bella what she was thinking.

"Oh, nothing nothing." she said quickly.

I was pretty excited too. It was my babies first day of school, what father wouldn't be excited? Other than Alice giggling over something it was a pretty quiet drive to school.

When we got to school i gently pulled into a parking spot near Emmets car. I stepped out then went to help Bella.

Then i heard something worse than I have ever heard before,

_Damn, new girl's got quite an ass_

I nearly ripped my sweet Volvo's door off.

**So what do you think? I will not update until I get 12 reviews. I know, random number. Get over it. And by reviews I mean like, good reviews, flames don't count as reviews. **

** -Awesomeness101: teaching people to be awesome since june 20th 1901 (Edward's birthday lolz) **


End file.
